Wireless charging has become an increasingly popular charging technology. Wireless charging is sometimes known as inductive charging, which uses an electromagnetic field to transfer energy between an energy transmitter and an energy receiver. The Energy is sent through inductive coupling to an electrical device, which can then use that energy to charge batteries or run the device. Induction chargers use a first induction coil to create an alternating electromagnetic field from the transmitter and a second induction coil to receive the power from the electromagnetic field. The second induction coil converts the energy back into electric current, which is then used to charge a battery or directly drive electrical devices. The two induction coils, when proximal to each other, form an electrical transformer.